Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by greasegurl
Summary: Gabriella moves to East High and has to restart her life with the one guy she really doesnt like... yup, you guessed it, Troy Bolton. heaps of other stuff happens, but you'll have to read it to find out wont you... DUN DUN DUN!
1. New Life

**Hey guys. GreaseGurl here**

**So I know I haven't finished My Own Cinderella Story, but I just wanted to get this one up and going.**

**So apparently when I got grounded and wrote My Own Cinderella Story, I started two other ones as well… I don't **_**really**_** remember writing them… only faintly… so here's the first one**

February 9th was an ordinary Friday for most. However, for Gabriella Montez, it was the worst day of her life. That fateful Friday was the day her world crumbled around her. Her mother had got a promotion, which meant Gabriella and her mother would have to move across town. It also meant that Gabriella would have to transfer from West High to East High.

You may think, 'No Biggie!' but the two schools were arch rivals, to the extent, if you strayed into the oppositions turf, you could quite possibly never be seen again. When Gabriella left West High, she would be leaving all of her friends, the drama club, scholastic decathlon team, the cheerleading squad, her friends on the basketball team, and her boyfriend Brody Parker, the captain of the Basketball team, _and_ the coolest, hottest guy in school.

Officially, Gabriella should have been classified as a 'geek' or a 'nerd', even though she was the absolutely gorgeous. Slim yet curvaceous, long chocolaty brown curly hair, a beautiful smile and big warm brown eyes. But because Gabriella was so damn stubborn, the cliques had been completely blown apart. And during this time, Gabriella and Brody got quite close. They'd been going out for a year now, and were the golden couple of West High.

Saying goodbye to everyone at East High was the hardest day of her life.

Standing by her car, waiting for her Mom to pull out of the driveway in her car, Gabriella hugged her friends and said her final goodbyes.

"I'm gonna miss you guys" she hiccupped through her tears

"We'll miss you too Gabi!"

"Keep in touch!"

"Ill email you every day!"

Half the school had turned up to wish her goodbye and good luck

"I love you babe. Ill call you everyday" Brody said as he pulled Gabriella in for a hug

"I love you too" she said, wiping away a tear

"And don't you cheer for those Wildcats! Or at least don't mean it…" he said laughing

"Don't worry. I wont!" she gave him a lingering kiss, got into her car, waved one final goodbye and drove off to her new life

**Sorry its so short, but im going to put the second chapter up right after I type it so it wont be too long, maybe an hour or so lol**

**Ok, I have no life.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW GUYS!**

**Laters,**

**GreaseGurl**


	2. Have a nice day

**YAY!! thanks to;**

**Blondie2008**

**SnOwWoLfGoDdEsS**

**and StephiieeBaybiiee-soo gangstah (sorry it took longer than an hour! i couldnt get back online!)**

**lol**

**enjoy**

"Did you hear the good news?!" exclaimed Taylor as she ran up to her friend Sharpay

"What? Troy Bolton and his stupid friends finally dropped off the face of the earth?"

"No. better! You know Gabriella Montez?!"

"From West High?"

"Uh huh! Uh huh!" Taylor said, nodding her head enthusiastically "She's coming to our school!"

"The West High-head-cheerleader-drama-club-president-head-of-the-decathalon-team-Gabriella Montez?!"

"The one and only!"

"The answer to our prayers! She can join the Drama club and help us finally complete a production! Its really hard with just me and Ryan you know!"

"_And_ she'll join the decathlon team and help us win the championships!"

Kelsi joined the two girls talking excitedly, only hearing half of the conversation

"Is this Gabriella Montez? Maybe she can join the cheerleading squad and turn them into _real_ cheerleaders and not the 'sluts in short skirts' team. Im so sick of getting their music sorted out for them, when all they do is pole dancing without the pole!"

Although East High was state basketball champs, their school spirit was relatively non-existent. The other 'jocular' teams and their girlfriends (who were mainly the cheerleaders and dancers anyway) were more or less the only ones to go to basketball games. If anyone else went, it was only to perve on Troy Bolton.

"Hey! It's the geek squad!" called an afro haired boy as he strolled down the hallway with his fellow team mates. That was Chad Danforth. Sidekick to the 'King' Troy Bolton/

"Take a hike Danforth"

"Bite me Evans"

"Don't talk to Chad like that you blonde bimbo!" a bleached blonde cheerleader yelled at Sharpay

Sharpay scoffed

"Look who's talking! At least I'm a natural blonde"

"Yeah? Well – im naturally a bimbo! Wait… oh…"

"You don't say!" laughed Taylor

Troy pushed the cheerleader to the back of the group and turned to Taylor

"You'd better back off McKessie. Unless you wanna get hurt again"

"Jump off a cliff Bolton!"

"Why you little – "

"Is that Gabriella Montez?!" asked Chase Stevens, another basketball player, "Dayam she's hot!"

"Look boys! Fresh meat!" troy said as he turned to watch her walk through the crowded hallway. Everything about her screamed beauty and confidence. From the gentle sway of her hips. To the subtle smile she gave everyone as she walked past.

Chase was right. She was hott!

"Troy!" barked Coach Bolton

"What coach?"

"Free period is in the gym today. I expect all of you to be there"

"Yes coach" the team said in unison

As the team turned to look at Gabriella again, she had disappeared, as had Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay

--

"Hey you're Gabriella Montez right?" asked a pretty blonde, dressed completely in pink

"Um… yes…" Gabriella said cautiously. No need to get into a fight on her first day

"Oh thank god! I'm Sharpay, this is Taylor and Kelsi!" she exclaimed as she pulled Gabriella into a big hug

"Uh… ok! Nice to meet you guys!" Gabriella said laughing

"Have you got your time table yet?" asked Taylor

"Yeah. I just got it. My home rooms… Ms Darbus?"

"Oh yay! We have her too!" Kelsi said, sounding thoroughly excited, "we can show you around!"

"Oh thank you guys so much! I was worried that I wouldn't make any friends since I, well, you know… I used to go to West High…"

"But now you go to East High" Sharpay said sounding as though it was the answer to everything

"Uh… sure… do you think we could stop off at my locker before homeroom?"

"Sure we have time!"

--

"Hi Miss Darbus, this is our new student Gabriella Montez. She's a drama student!" said Sharpay as she bounded into homeroom

On the way to class, the four girls had talked about their interests, and Gabriella had been convinced to join the drama club, the decathlon team and to try out for the cheerleading squad

"Oh yes. Miss Montez, welcome to East High. I see from your records that you were very involved in extra-curricular activities. Your light will shine very brightly here at East High **(a/n: cheesy, I know, but you know you love it!)**

"Thanks… Miss Darbus…"

After getting the attentions of the class, Miss Darbus announced in her theatrical voice, "This is Gabriella Montez. She has transferred here from West High, so please be kind to her"

Troy looked up to see Gabriella smiling towards the class

"Gabriella, you can sit… uh… between Sharpay and Troy down there"

Gabriella waked hurriedly towards her seat and began talking with Sharpay. She was sitting sideways in her seat, leaning over so she could hear Sharpay. This gave Troy a great view of her 'perfect' butt. He lent over so he was closer to her,

"Nice ass Montez"

"Hmmm it is isn't it? And it's also something _you'll_ never get"

Whoa! Did a _girl_ just talk to him like that?! Other than the Geek Squad (but they didn't count because they weren't really girls) no girl had _ever_ talked to him like that.

"Who said I wanted it?" the whole class was now watching the pair

Gabriella turned to Troy and smiled sweetly

"You're Troy Bolton. You'll do anything with a pulse. I hear you're ever doing Danforth."

The whole class gasped at this last comment. Luckily the bell went before anything else could be said

"Have a nice day Troy" she said as she smiled at him, waving goodbye

**So there's chapter 2. Yay me! Second story up and running! Lol**

**xoxo**

**GreaseGurl**


	3. Id rather not say

**Hey guys**

**Sorry it took me a couple of days to update! I've been really busy with homework and trying to update My Own Cinderella Story, which hasn't happened as of yet, might I point out**

**Thanks to those who've put me on they're alerts and all that. Big thanks to those who've reviewed**

**I have a shout out to zanessa.lover HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Yay! specialevil thinks I'm funny… that makes one person… : (**

**Oh! Oh! Oh! And tashLOVE does too! YAY! 2 people!**

**Here you go!**

**This chapter is**** for Jess, who got angry when I wouldn't let her read anymore of the story. Even though she's already read this bit…**

"Hey sweetie! How was your day?"

"It was great Mom. I even made some new friends"

"See I told you it wouldn't be that bad!"

"Yeah yeah, you were right; I was wrong, blah blah blah. Im gonna call Brody k?"

"Sure sweetie. Dinner will be ready at 6. But ill have to run straight afterwards; I've been called into work tonight"

"Sure Mom"

Walking upstairs into her room, Gabriella pressed the '1' on her speed dial

"Hey babe! How was your first day?"

"It wasn't too bad" she didn't want to let Brody know her first day at East High had actually been fun

"Oh yeah? Did any of those Wildcat dickheads give you any crap?"

"Just a little, but I took care of it"

"That's my girl. Well babe I've gotta go – uh homework and that…"

"Yeah sure, I'll talk to you later then. Bye"

--

"Omg Gabi! You fully rocked our school yesterday!"

"What do ya mean Shar?"

"No girl has _ever_ talked to Troy Bolton the way you did. Well no girl like you anyway "

"Like me?"

"Yeah, you know… pretty cheerleader type. The type Troy usually goes for"

Gabriella only laughed in reply

"I have a feeling East High isn't ever gonna be the same again!" laughed Sharpay as the pair walked through the school doors

--

"So bro, you gonna get with Gabriella?"

"Chad, she's still with Brody Parker" Zeke pointed out

"And? When has the fact a girl has a boyfriend ever stopped Troy?"

"It might not stop Troy, but I think it'll stop Gabriella"

"Man, Troy can get anyone he wants! Cant you Troy?"

Troy was still grumpy from his encounter with Gabriella the previous day. But he had also taken her comments as a challenge. One he was determined to win

"Mmm" he mumbled in reply

"Ooooo! Has a certain little lady got on Troy's nerves?"

"Nah man. I'm just thinking"

"About Gabriella?" jumped in Jason

"Nah dude. About the game next week"

"Suuuuure!" laughed Chad

Just then, Gabriella and Taylor walked past the group of basketball players

Chase wolf whistled, before calling out "looking good Montez!"

Gabriella stopped and turned towards Chase

"Oh thank you so much! I just _love_ being whistled at like a dog!" she exclaimed in sarcastic excitement, "jerk-off" she mumbled as she walked off with a laughing Taylor

The group of jocks laughed at their friends' misfortune

"At least it's not just you she hates!" Zeke laughed while slapping Troy on the back

Yeah. But she won't hate me for long Troy thought with a sly grin

--

You know those days that are just so crappy that you want to just go and hide under a rock, and wait for things to get better? Well the fourth day of school for Gabriella was one of those days.

First, she slept in, then when she ran out of the house (still getting changed), she realised she left her chemistry homework inside, sitting next to her lunch and her house keys on the bench.

When she got to school, the only free car park was the one as far away from the school as possible. As she walked from her car to the front doors, she heard the bell go, signalling she was late for homeroom. Then she snapped the heel on her shoe. That was the moment she realised that maybe Sharpay wasn't crazy for having spare clothes in her locker.

Everything seemed to go wrong for her that day. And the cherry on top of the sundae was the afterschool detention she received from her chemistry teacher for not having her homework.

So here she was. Sitting in her chemistry classroom watching the rain slide down the windows.

"Gabriella. You can go now. But I expect that assignment on my desk first thing tomorrow morning"

"Yes sir" she mumbled as she walked out of the classroom

She ran as fast as she could to her car, trying to stay as dry as possible. Luckily for her, the rain slowed down for a few minutes, preventing her from getting very wet

"About bloody time" She said as she got into her car

As she drove down the road, she heard a loud bang!

Pulling over to the side of the road, she smacked the steering wheel with her hands "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" she yelled to no one in particular

She grabbed the umbrella off the backseat, jumped out and ran around to the rear of her car. One of the tyres was completely flat

"Shit shit shit SHIT!" she cried out loud

She attempted to get out her car jack, and spare tyre while holding the umbrella, but she soon gave up.

After ditching the umbrella, it didn't take her too long to get the car propped up on the jack, but the nuts n the wheel were proving to be more difficult

She was almost at the point of sitting on the side of the road and crying, when she heard a car pull up behind her.

She looked up and saw the last person she expected to see

Troy Bolton was sauntering towards her

"You got a flat tyre?"

"No. I was driving along and the other 3 just blew right up on me" she replied sweetly

"Ok ok, good point" he laughed, "you need some help?"

"I can change my own tyre"

"Well I just thought id ask. I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he began strolling back to his car

Realising that the nuts weren't going to come off anytime soon, Gabriella sighed before calling out, "do you think you could take the nuts off? They're on too tight"

"Oh, I don't know…" he said cheekily

"Please?"

Seeing Gabriella frustrated and soaking wet was almost enough to make Troy pick her up and carry her home to his bed. The first time Gabriella had told Troy to shove it, was the day Troy realised it was her attitude and stubbornness that attracted him to her

Leaning down to begin taking off the flat tyre, he looked at her and asked, "How was your day?"

"Unbelievably horrible" she mumbled

--

The next 3 weeks of school passed by relatively normally for everyone at East High. The basketball team and 'The Geek Squad' had daily arguments. Minus Gabriella that is. She preferred to stay out of it. Since Troy helped Gabriella change her tyre in the rain and didn't make a move on her, Gabriella decided that maybe she had been to quick to judge. That is, until the Friday of the 3rd week.

Gabriella spent her free period before lunch doing some extra study in the library. She packed up her notes and books a few minutes before the bell, and walked hurriedly towards her locker, hoping to miss the lunch rush in the hallway. As she was putting her books in her locker, she noticed a person leaning against the locker next to er

"Hey Montez"

"Troy" she said, uninterested

"You are a very lucky lady I hope you know"

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I've chosen you to be my date for the party at Chases place tonight"

"You've chosen me?" Gabriella couldn't believe one person's ego could be so big!

"Yeah. I'll pick you up at 7"

"Keep dreaming. I'm not going anywhere with you"

"Why not?" he asked, thinking it was a joke

"Uh, A, you're a jerk. B, I have a boyfriend. C, you're an ass hole to my friends. And D, you're a disgusting, man-whorish pig"

Slamming her locker shut, Gabriella began walking away. Unfortunately for her, Troy followed.

"You actually call that wimp your boyfriend?" laughed Troy

Gabriella turned around, and as fast as lightning her fist collided with Troy's nose

"What the hell?!" he cried, holding his nose

"Brody is twice the man you will _ever_ be!" she said angrily before she turned and continued walking away

Troy did the first thing that came to mind in a situation like this. Punch a locker. _Then_ he walked to the nurse's office.

"Ah Troy. I haven't seen you for a while. Who'd you get into a fight with today?" asked the nurse. She had been dealing with Troy's injuries, or more often, injuries caused by Troy, from the moment he hit puberty

"I'd rather not say" he grumbled

"Hmmm. Well I can only hope you got a few good punches in" she said laughing

Looking at Troy's hand, she simply asked, "Locker?"

"Uh huh"

"Well your nose doesn't seem to be broken. Just lots of blood" she sais cleaning the blood

"Uh excuse me?" a voice came from the reception area

"Wont be a minute! Stay here Troy" she said sternly

--

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez. I was just wondering if you could have a quick look at my wrist…I um… hurt it" Gabriella said holding out her wrist

"Sure, follow me" the nurse said as she walked into one of the rooms joined to the office

After a few moments of inspecting, the nurse had determined that it was just a slight 'strain' on the wrist, due to a severe impact and should be fine by the end of the day.

As she was wrapping a bandage around Gabriella's wrist, she asked, "So who'd you hit?"

"I'd rather not say"

**Laters guys**

**Xoxo**

**GreaseGurl**


	4. I Wont

"a girl

"A girl?! The new girl hit you?!" laughed Chad

"Yeah man shut up! I don't want anyone to know!"

Playing a game of one on one during after school practice, Troy thought it would be safe to tell Chad what had happened, but now he was regretting it

"Wow. She must punch pretty hard! She should be a boxer!"

"Dude! Drop it!"

"But your still gonna go after her right? Aside from her friends, she seems pretty cool. Even if she hates your guts"

"Hell yeah man"

"What are you gonna do about Brody Parker? I heard they're still going strong"

"Well you heard wrong. Hes been cheating on her. And when she finds out she's gonna need a shoulder to cry on"

"Good thing you have a spare shoulder then!"

--

The moment Gabriella walked in the front door, the phone rang

"Hello?"

"Gabi! It's so good to hear from you!" cried Gabriella's friend Angelina (from west high)

"Hey Angie, how've you been?"

"Oh good. Missing you... but pretty good"

"Aw... is everyone behaving?"

"Yeah they're all being good. How's Troy Bolton?"

"What?"

"Is he still as great looking as ever?"

"Uh... I guess..."

"I'm so jealous!"

"Oh... Kay... how's Brody been? I haven't heard from him much. I haven't even seen him since I left"

"Hes fine. So how are the cheerleaders? Any good?"

"They're alright. I'm joining the team next week. Quit changing the subject. What's wrong with Brody?"

"I didn't really want to be the one to tell you..."

"Out with it" Gabriella said as she sat on her bed

"Hes um... been going out... with other girls... a lot. And from what I hear, they aren't just friends"

"Oh"

"I'm so sorry Gabi"

"No it's cool. I'm glad you told me. The long distance thing wouldn't have worked anyway"

"Gabi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I gotta go... ill talk to you later" Gabriella said as she hung up the phone. She could tell she was on the verge of tears

I'm not gonna cry. Hes not worth it, she thought

Snatching up her phone again, Gabriella called the only person who could help her get Brody off her mind

--

Lying on his bed, Troy was trying to think of another way to get to Gabriella

_Beep beep. Beep beep_

Rolling over, Troy picked up his phone

"Speak of the devil" he mumbled, smiling

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Does your offer still stand?"

"Which one?"

"Chase's party"

"Hmmm... I'll have to think about it" I may as well have some fun with her while I have the chance he thought

"Look. I need to get drunk. Completely off-my-face-not-remember-a-thing- drunk"

"Bad day?"

"You could say that"

"Sure. My offer still stands. I'll pick you up at 7"

"Can I bring Sharpay and Taylor?"

Troy thought about it for a while. This could be the only chance for him to get close to her

"Yup. I'll see you then"

"Ok. Thank you" she whispered as she hung up the phone

--

"You want _us_ to go to a _wildcat_ party?" asked Taylor in utter disbelief

"Yeah. Come on guys. I really need this" Gabriella begged

"I'm in! It could be fun!" Sharpay said as she jumped up and down

"Please Tay?" whined Gabriella

"Ok! Ok! I'll go!"

"Yay!" clapped Sharpay

After much arguing about Taylors outfit, the girls were finally ready at 5 to 7

"Are we ready to go yet?" asked Sharpay

"Who's driving?" asked Taylor

"Uh... about that... um Troy's taking us..."

"Troy?! Troy Bolton?!" cried Sharpay, "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. Look, he offered and with the three of us, there's no way he will do anything stupid"

"Well Gabi did punch him..." reasoned Sharpay

"Grrrr! fine! I'm not gonna win anyway!" cried Taylor

A car horn tooted outside

"Come on guys! Get your arses in that car!" said Gabriella

"Wow! Someone's eager!" laughed Sharpay

The car tooted again

"Yeah yeah! Were coming!" yelled a slightly pissed off Taylor

Locking the front door behind her, Gabriella turned to see Troy leading against the car, smirking at the girls

"I had to use my Dads truck, 'cos my cars in the shop. It's only a 2 seater though"

"oh…" said Gabriella, slightly confused

"but chad and zeke should be here in a minute to pick up these two lovely ladies"

"don't be an asshole Troy. If you didn't want us to come you should have just said" Taylor said, extremely pissed off

"im serious! Look! Here they are now!" he said, pointing to a car coming down the road, "like you would have listened to me anyway!" he laughed as he walked over to the girls

"damn McKessie! Where'd those curves come from?" chad yelled as he got out of the car

"I told you it was a good outfit!" sharpay giggled

"chad, zeke! Play nice tonight please!" laughed troy

"ok, ok! Sharpay, taylor, your chariot awaits!" said zeke as he opened the door and laughed

Waiting for the four to take off down the road, Troy held the door open for Gabriella to get in the car

After a few moments of silence, Troy thought it was time for talking

"so why'd you wanna get drunk?"

"I have my reasons"

"care to share? Trust me, its easier to get drunk when your happy"

"So you're an expert are you?"

Troy looked at Gabriella and laughed, "you could say that"

"well if you must know. I had a fight with my boyfriend"

"oh. Your boyfriend. The great Brody friggin' Parker"

Gabriella scoffed, "you can say that again" she mumbled, looking out the window

"hows your wrist?"

"um, oh its fine. It doesn't hurt much now" she said inspecting it. "hows your nose?"

"fine. It just bled. Lots" he said as he laughed

"yeah. Im really sorry about that. I shouldn't have gotten that mad"

"ah! I get it now!"

"get what?"

"you found out"

"huh? Seriously troy. Your not making sense"

"parkers been cheating on you. And you found out. That's why you said sorry. 'cos what you said isn't true. AND that's why you wanna get wasted"

Gabriella groaned "when did you find out?"

"I hate to tell you this, but hes been doin' it for months"

"what?!"

"yeah the locker room walls are pretty thin. And after our games we I used to hear him goin' on about his latest conquests. I'm sorry" he said as he turned to look at her

"I can't believe I trusted him!" she cried frustrated

"yeah, well we're here now, so you can forget about him"

Getting out of the car, they could see the party was in full swing already, even though it was only quarter to 8

Putting his arm around Gabriellas waist, Troy led Gabriella through the house

"hey Tay! Shar! Good to see you made it here in one piece!"

"you too!" cried Sharpay

Troy disappeared for a few moments and returned with two beers, "for you" he said handing her a beer with a proud grin plastered on his face

"thanks" Gabriella said as she gave him a small smile back

A few beers later, Gabriella was starting to feel the effect the alcohol was having on her. Sharpay was now pressed up against a wall making out with Zeke, and taylor was talking absolute nonsense with Chad on the other side of the room, 'only those two could understand each other' she thought

By now, Troy had moved to stand behind her and was holding a beer in one hand, with the other wrapped around her waist, his hand resting on his stomach. Normally, she would have pulled hid hand off, and walked away, but the alcohol had loosened her up.

The pair were surrounded by students from East High, some of them she recognized from the basketball team, but most of them she had never seen before. Even still, they were all involved in a conversation about West High and Brody Parker. Suddenly she felt a light kiss on her neck, turning slightly she saw Troy staring at her with a look of concern in his eyes. Leaning down so his mouth was near her ear he asked her, "do you wanna go outside?"

Nodding, she grabbed his free hand and led him outside

"are you ok? I thought you might wanna get away from that topic…"

"uh, huh. I'm fine. But I did kinda wanna forget about all that tonight"

Leading Gabriella over to a bench in the backyard, Troy sat down and pulled her to sit next to him with his arm slung ever her shoulders. Gabriella took a big gulp of beer, emptying at least half of the bottle

"whoa! Calm down Brie! You don't wanna be sick!"

"I'm fine! I just expected to be much, _much_ more drunk than this"

Laughing, Troy took the bottle off her, and suddenly crushed her lips with his

Pulling back slightly, Gabriella whispered, "Troy?"

"yeah?" he asked as he lent his forehead against hers with his eyes closed

"what are you doing?"

"trying to make you forget" he replied as he once again covered her lips with his own

This time, Gabriella was more than willing to join in. As she ran her tongue across his bottom lip, Troy groaned and opened his mouth, allowing Gabriella complete access to his mouth

"TROY!" someone yelled, but Troy ignored it, hoping they would get the hint and leave

"Uh, Troy? I think you should come with me…" a sophomore said as Troy turned to look at him with daggers in his eyes

"this had better be important" Troy grumbled as he planted one last kiss on Gabriellas lips

"Hey!" Gabriella yelled as he began to walk off, "gimme back my beer!"

Troy walked back to her, gave her the beer and whispered "don't go anywhere"

"I wont"


	5. Forgetting

Hey guys

**Hey guys!!**

**Ooooo I left the last chapter with a bit of a cliff hanger didn't I?? (WHY IS SPELL CHECK TRYING TO CHANGE 'I' TO 'ME'??) Lol **

**I'm so sad. My other story's finished : (**

**Oh well**

**I've got this one to work on now! Lol Yay! And I should hopefully have another one up soon… Troyella of course!!**

**I'm so blonde! I updated the last chapter and then I realized that I hadn't added an author's note or anything… my bad lol**

**Sorry this has taken so long to update (again) but I've had mid-year exams. Don't know why they're called mid-year exams… its September! Yay! 13 sleeps till my birthday!! When I will be… um… lets just say I'll still be young enough to love HSM… back to the topic… it's the holidays next week, so hopefully I should be able to update a wee bit more than I have been…**

**So, the other day I was watching Another Cinderella Story (great movie by the way. Me loves it! And the soundtrack! Drew is awesome… I actually find myself liking him more than… dare I say it? Zac Efron! I still think Zacs hot, but I think the fames kinda gone to his head a bit… mind you… I don't know him, so I can't say for sure. Zac, I know you're reading this! Call me! I want to know if the fame has gone to your head! While your doing that, give me Drew's number, and Joes number… and Corbin's number… and… I'm sure I'll think of some more when you call me!!) And it came to this bit where he (Drew Seeley) wants her (Selena Gomez – does anyone else think that she actually looks like Miley? I like Selena more though… not sure why…) to sing with him on stage. And I was sitting there thinking; wouldn't it be awesome if she couldn't sing?! What would happen if she started belting out the song, and she **_**sucked?!**_** Or if she didn't know the words?? Cos she magically knew them too…**

**I wonder what the 'prince charming' would do?? Would he be 'charming' and stick with her? Or would he be like 'fuck this!' and run off?? That's my question for the day lol**

**Here is chapter 5!!**

"Boy I hope for the sake of your life this is important" Troy said to the guy as they stepped inside

"Trust me. It is"

As they turned the corner into the lounge, he could see pretty much everyone at the party crammed by the windows staring outside. There was shouting coming from outside

'Oh great. A fight' he thought

Stepping out the front door, he could see half of his basketball team crowded around another group of boys. As he got closer, he saw…

"Oh shit. Brody" he made his way to the front of the group

"What are you doing here Parker?"

"Well, you see, a little birdie told me that Gabriella was here and I wanted to see her. Someone go and get Gabriella"

"That's not a good idea Parker"

"She's _my_ girlfriend Bolton. I'll do what I want when it comes to her"

Troy stepped right up to Brody, so that their faces were mere inches apart

"I suggest you turn around and leave. _Now_"

"And what are you gonna do about it if I don't Bolton?"

"I'm gonna –"

"TROY! BRODY! STOP IT!"

Gabriella ran out the front door of the house to the two of them

"Don't worry about him Brie. I'm just getting him to leave. He won't bother you anymore"

"Troy just leave it"

"You think you're a hero now don't you Bolton?"

"No, I just think you're a dick"

Gabriella stepped between the two boys and tried to push them apart

"Brody stop it!"

"Ha! You think you're so smooth don't you Bolton?"

By this time, Sharpay and Taylor were begging Chad and Zeke to help Gabriella

"Tay, we can't. Don't worry, Troy wont let Gabriella get hurt"

"Just leave Parker. Talk to Gabriella another day when you've settled down"

"No. Troy, I need to talk to Brody"

Troy looked down at her

"You don't have to do this. Not now"

"Yeah Troy, I do"

"Yeah she does Troy" Brody said, mimicking Gabriella

"Brody, I'm going to get my jacket. Don't start anything. Either of you!" she said as she looked between the two boys

Troy mumbled an 'ok', but Brody didn't say anything

Gabriella turned to him and pulled his head down so he was forced to look at her

"Brody?"

"Fine babe. Anything for you" Brody said before he covered her mouth with his, in a fierce kiss. Nothing like the one she had shared with Troy less than 10 minutes ago

At the sight of this, Troy's blood began to boil. Gabriella pulled away from Brody and walked away, giving Troy and 'I'm sorry' smile as she passed him

Unfortunately, Troy was too busy imagining his fist colliding with Brody's face to notice this

"Keep an eye on them. Please?" Gabriella begged Zeke and Chad

"Sure"

--

"Well it looks like I'm getting some tonight. Sorry Troy, but it looks like your beloved virgin Gabi, aint gonna be a virgin much longer!" Brody said as his friend slapped him on the back, and another gave him a high 5

It was at that point Troy realized although he hadn't known Gabriella very long, her was falling for her. And he was falling hard.

In one swift movement, Troy crouched down and tackled Brody to the ground, punching him in the jaw, and again in the nose

"Don't you _ever _talk about her like that! I'll kill you!" Troy yelled as he repeatedly punched Brody in the face and stomach. Somewhere behind him, he could hear Gabriella yelling at him to stop it

"Chad! Zeke! Get him off!"

Pretty soon, Troy was being pulled off Brody, and the knights were seeking refuge away from the wildcats, on the side of the road

"Let me go! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Troy stop it! Just leave us alone!"

"Brie how are you defending him when he's fucking cheating on you?!"

Gabriella looked at him completely shocked, then turned and began walking down the road with Brody and the rest of the Knights

"You told her?" Chad asked

"No. one of her friends did. But I didn't think she'd go back to him"

--

"What'd you say to Troy?"

Gabriella had told brody's friends to leave them along and the two of them were now sitting on the curb on the side of the road

"I just told him you were mine, and soon you would be _all_ mine… if you get the drift" he said with a chuckle

"What do you mean Brody?" she asked, suddenly getting frustrated with the idiot sitting next to her

"Come on babe! You know! You've been holding out for too long! My cars just around the corner. We can just slip into the backseat and… well, you know" he said as he reached for Gabriella and attempted to kiss her

"Brody, back off! Im not sleeping with you! Not now, not ever!"

"What? Are you gonna be a nun or something?" he said with a small chuckle, an d reached for her again

This time, Gabriella pushed him away from her "no. Brody im not. Im just not gonna sleep with you. Why don't you just go back to one of your 'bits on the side' and try and coax them into your car!"

Brody looked as though he'd been slapped across the face. Although most of the blood had been wiped from his face, he still looked like shit

"What are you saying Gabriella?"

"I know about you and all those girls you've been sleeping with! And for most of the time we've been together too! How could I have been so stupid?! I trusted you!"

"Look, what ever Bolton's told you, he's lying"

"See that's the thing. I don't think he is. Goodbye Brody"

And with that, she stood up and walked away from him. For good

--

"Hey Jason! Do you know where Troy is?"

"Uh, yeah… I think I saw him in the lounge"

"Sweet! Thanks!"

The party was in full swing again, although everyone was talking about the brawl outside

Looking around the living room, Gabriella began to search for Troy. It wasn't that the room was particularly big… it was more the amount of people currently occupying it

Walking towards a couch to sit down and calm herself for a few moments, Gabriella saw a couple on the couch next to hers making out

The girl had curly red hair, and was wearing a dress that left little to the imagination. She was straddling a guy who was acting as though this was an everyday occurrence. While the girls' hands were all over his body, he simply sat there with one arm stretching across the back of the couch, and the other resting on the arm of the couch holding a beer.

The guy had shaggy, 'dirty blonde' hair and _really_ nice arms. He looked kinda like Troy. Taking a closer look, Gabriella realized it _was_ Troy

"Not again!" she mumbled

She had thought Troy was different to Brody. Yeah sure, he was a player, much like Brody, but she though he'd at least have the decency to stay with one girl at a time… of course she was dreaming when she thought Troy might actually like her

Telling herself she wasn't going to cry, she stood up and made her way towards the door. Unfortunately, someone bumped into her and she was sent crashing down onto the couch, landing right next to Troy.

Troy pulled his head away from the red head and was about to yell at whoever had caused the intrusion

"Brie? What are you doing here? I thought you left with Brody?"

"I'm uh…I've got to… uh… bye" she said as she ran from the room

"Gabriella? Are you ok?" Chad asked as she semi-jogged out the front door

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. Can you just make sure Shar and Tay get home ok?"

"Um sure… bye Gabriella…" he replied, but she was too far away for her to hear him

"Chad! Were you just talking to Gabriella?!"

"Uh… yeah…"

"Where'd she go?"

"Um… she ran up the street… she was –"

"Thanks man!" troy yelled as he began to run up the street after Gabriella

--

After Gabriella had left the party, she ran to the end of the street **(A/N; sorry to interrupt, but can anyone else picture her doing the phoebe run, whilst crying??)** and stopped, trying to catch her breath. Although she had told herself she wasn't going to cry, she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

To think, just this afternoon, she had defended Brody and punched Troy. Then she thought Troy might have actually been a good guy… well not anymore!

Just as a new wave of tears threatened to spill over, Gabriella began walking down the road again. She didn't make it very far when she heard hurried footsteps coming from behind her

"Brie wait!"

"What Troy?"

"We need to talk"

"No we don't Troy. You're not my boyfriend, and I'm not your girlfriend. I cant tell you who you can and can't make out with. That's your business

"Brie" he pleaded as he grabbed her arm, turning her to face him, "please just listen to me"

"Fine Troy. What? What can you possibly say that will stop my heart from feeling like its been ripped in two?!"

Gasping, she said, "uh, pretend I didn't say that"

"Brie" he whispered, pulling her close, "Brie, look at me. Please"

But Gabriella refused to look at him

Troy placed his thumb and forefinger on her chin and pulled her chin up, so her face was facing his. She still avoided his eye though

"Brie, you know how you said that you just needed one night to drink and forget about Brody and all of the problems he brings?"

Gabriella nodded

"Well what you saw was how I forget about all of my problems I guess"

Gabriella did a small nose laugh **(A/N; this is what happens, mainly, when someone says something really lame, and out of pity you kinda laugh out of your nose. Like blowing it… but without the snot) **and looked him in the eye

"You must have a lot of problems"

Troy laughed and touched his nose to hers

"You could say that"

"What were the problems this time?" she whispered

"I thought you wanted Brody, and you never wanted to see me again. You told me to leave you alone. You nearly broke my heart" he ended dramatically

"I'm sorry" Gabriella managed to whisper before Troy pulled her against him and gave her a sweet, romantic kiss, making them both forget about all of their problems

"Troy" Gabriella said as she broke away from the kiss," were going too fast. I only just broke up with Brody"

"It's just a kiss Brie. Were helping each other forget"

"It's still too fast. I have to go Troy. I'll see you on Monday"

"No. At least let me drive you home"

"Ok" she whispered in reply

Troy gave her one last lingering kiss, grabbed her hand and led her back down the street to his car

**Ooooooo! What's gonna happen?? Not a lot yet lol I can tell you that much. **

**Don't freak.**

**They aren't gonna 'get together' just yet. I personally think you quite often lose the story line if they get together too soon (a complete contradiction to my last story)**

**So im gonna go now, and brain storm what's gonna happen… I don't even know yet!! Haha**

**Let me know what you guys want to happen or what you think should happen. Thanks to '****ro10tom8os****'** **who gave me a quote for My Own Cinderella Story, unfortunately I had already finished it by the time I got the review, but im gonna put it into this story for her… somewhere… lol**

**If anyone else has a funny quote, or any quote at all for that matter, they would like me to put in, feel free to let me know! The weirder the better! Lol of course, then it gets hard for me… lol oh well!**

**Some of my favorites are;**

'**What ever blows your skirt up sweetie'**

'**I'm gonna shave your head when your sleeping!' 'So? I'll still be the prettier child!'**

**Parts of this one doesn't make sense, like the cookie, and the knife, but when we ('we' being me and my friends) say it, we don't say one of them, we literally say all of the ones we can think of! Don't. Ask.**

'**She/he's not the brightest crayon in the box/fish in the sea/color in the rainbow/cookie in the jar/knife in the draw'**

**Ok, so there you go! There's some ideas for you!**

**Xoxo**

**GreaseGurl**


	6. Lub

**Phew. No one hated the last chapter… yet…****I personally felt like I was writing one of those cheap and nasty books where they get together and then she sees him with a girl and breaks up with him and then he does some lame as speech and they get back together… wait… that pretty much was what happened in the last chapter… god im completely contradicting myself lately!! Much grrr!!**

**So… I think I have a plot… not 100 yet… and chances are it wont stay the same... kinda like what happened in My Own Cinderella Story… speaking of which, im currently working on an epilogue, which **_**MAY**_** turn into a sequel**

**Its gonna be in their freshman year of college, right before summer vacation. But I don't really like the whole college high school musical thing… I've read very few of them that are decent… in all honesty, HIGH SCHOOL musical should stay in high school… but I'm gonna do the opposite and write an epilogue of them in college. Wow im confusing! Any way, so any requests for things in the epilogue would be cool!**

**Omg! Hsm3 soundtrack comes out in about a month… too bad the movie wont be out here for another 2 months… oh well. At least I'll know all the words to the songs and will be able to embarrass everyone I go with!!**

**On with the story**

The car ride home was rather quiet, with both teens thinking over the events of the night.

Troy was thinking about how a girl could go from a possible lay, to a possible girlfriend within a few hours. He didn't quite understand how or why it had happened, but he did know that he'd never felt this way about a girl before. Seeing her walking away with Brody was one of the most painful experiences he had ever been through. And he knew he would do anything he could to ensure he wouldn't have to watch her walk away again.

Gabriella was thinking about how quickly your opinion can change about a person. This morning the only thing she really knew about Troy was the fact the he was a player. It wasn't a rumour, it was a fact. Not even Usher or P.Diddy got as much ass as Troy Bolton. So she held the most logical opinion a girl like her would hold. She didn't like him. But something about the way he treated her tonight had changed her opinion about him. She thought that maybe bad boys could sometimes be nice boys too… and maybe he could be _her_ 'nice boy'. Of course then he went and made out with Brittany.

Gabriella now knew that as much as she hoped Troy could 'change' for her, she would have to be prepared for the fact that he may never change his playboy ways. Or worse, he could be using her for a sick, twisted game of his. Either way, she would have to protect her heart.

"Here we are" Troy said as he pulled over to the curb and shut off the engine. "Wait here" he said before he ran around to the passenger side of the car, and opened the door, holing out his hand to help Gabriella out of the truck

"Suck up" she laughed as she stepped onto the sidewalk

When they got to her front door, Gabriella turned to look at him,

"Thanks for tonight Troy. I had fun. Other than the obvious of course…"

"Well I'm glad you did Brie. I had fun too. Do you wanna hang out tomorrow or something?"

"Well I was actually thinking that I'd ask Chase if he wanted to hang out. He's kinda cute" she said with a serious look on her face

Troy stared at her for a few moments before he realised that she was joking

"That's mean!"

"You know you lub it!"

"Lub?"

"Yeah. Lub"

"What's… lub?"

"Uh, more than heart, but less than love…"

"Um…"

"Ok, I'll put it into something you'll understand… um… FOOD! First there's like. As in 'I _like_ cheese'. Got that?"

Troy nodded, still slightly confused

"Then there's heart. 'I _heart_ ice cream'. Then lub. 'I _lub_ chocolate'. And finally there's love. I _love_ my Moms brownies **(A/N; I make a **_**mean**_** chocolate brownie. I bet they're better than Gabriella's Moms brownies!)**

Troy stared at her with one eyebrow raised questioningly

"You're weird. You know that right?"

Gabriella laughed

"I mean, you're up there with Chad. And that's saying something!"

Gabriella laughed again, "Mock me if you want, but it's a good scale to work with"

"I agree fully. It's weird, but weird is good"

Gabriella laughed again as Troy entwined their fingers and pulled her closer to him

"So can I call you tomorrow?"

"Sure"

Troy leaned in to kiss her

Just as their kips were about to touch, Gabriella whispered, "I just wont answer the phone"

Then turned and walked inside, closing the door on a slightly confused Troy.

--

"Ok, so I know Troy's cute, but you can_ not_ let him get away with 'forgetting his problems'. What's gonna happen if you guys get into a fight? Is he gonna go to a brothel?!"

"Calm down Tay! Hes not my boyfriend so I can't really hold it against him, cos technically he didn't do anything wrong"

We had decided to catch up on last night's gossip over coffee at the mall

"And technically, Hes still gonna be the same Troy Bolton we know and… love doesn't really seem to fit…"

"Um, what do ya mean Shar?"

"Whether or not he likes you, it's just gonna end in tears. He can be a nice guy and all that, I mean we saw last night that he has a soft spot for you, but how can you guarantee that he's sincere? He could be another Brody in disguise"

"Yeah I did think about that. But I figure as long as I don't put my heart out there, then it wont get hurt"

"And that's what most of the female population at school figures. Yet they still go and get it broken when he rolls out of their beds at 2 am and don't call them back" Taylor kindly pointed out

"If he pulls a Troy on you, then you're just gonna end up in the same position you were last night. Depressed and broken hearted"

"I wasn't depressed! _Or_ broken hearted!"

"Are you kidding? Chad told me you were on the verge of tears and that you flew out of the house so fast he barely had time to recognise who you were"

"Chad?"

"Yes. Chad"

"So how _did _things go with you and Chad?"

"They went fine" Taylor said with a coy smile

"And what about you Shar? I saw you and Zeke going at it pretty early on"

"No comment" she laughed

"Well they way I see it, were all pretty much in the same position, so if we stick together, we wont get hurt"

"Famous last words" Taylor muttered

"And how are we in the same position?"

"We are all _involved_ with a Wildcat superstar"

"No. _You're_ involved with a Wildcat superstar. _Were_ involved with his sidekicks. And besides, they aren't playboys like Troy is"

"But some of his 'playboyness' could have rubbed off onto them"

"Ok, ok point taken" Sharpay laughed

"So is he calling you today?"

"He said he would"

"And in 3, 2, 1…" Sharpay counted down

Suddenly Gabriella's phone began to ring, just as their coffees were brought to their table

"Like clockwork" Sharpay muttered, pleased with herself

"Answer it before lover boy thinks you've forgotten him" Taylor laughed

"Hello?"

"_Hey. How are you this morning?"_

"I'm good. How are you?"

"_I'm great! I can't say the same for Zeke and Chad"_

"A wee bit hung over are they?"

"_Um, more than a 'wee' bit"_

Gabriella heard something being thrown towards Troy

"Well maybe I should send these two over. I hear sex cures hangovers"

"_Well in that case, I think I feel a hangover coming on…"_

"Troy!"

"Kill me now!" Sharpay muttered

"_So are we gonna do something today?"_

"Um… sure… when and where?"

"_I'll pick you u, in say, 2 hours?"_

"Sounds good"

"_And Chad would like to know if Taylor would like to do something with him as well"_

There was another loud thump

"_OW! And Zeke would like to know if Sharpay wants to hang out…"_

Gabriella laughed

"Well tell Chad and Zeke that I am not their messengers, and if they want to do something with Taylor and Sharpay, then they will have to call them and ask themselves"

"_I shall pass on the message"_ Troy laughed, _"so I'll see you soon?"_

"You shall. Bye"

"_Bye"_

--

"Why am I nervous?! It's just hanging out with a friend. Bullshit. Im not just hanging out with a friend. Im hanging out with Troy bloody Bolton! Why does he have to have such a reputation? Why does he have to have such a big affect on me? WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF?!" Gabriella cried as she paced her bedroom

The doorbell rang, causing Gabriella to jump in fright. After one last inspection of her outfit, and a few deep breaths, she felt calm enough to go downstairs and meet Troy

"Hey" she said as she threw open the door

"Good morning" he said with a huge grin, "you ready to go?"

"Do I need anything important?"

"Just yourself"

"Ok then I'm ready" she giggled **(A/N; EW. Does anyone else get sick of her giggle?! Speshly in hsm2!)**

"Your chariot awaits" he laughed as he led her out the door, to his car

"So your cars out of the shop then?" she asked when they were settled in the car

"Uh… yeah…" he said nervously

"It was never in the shop was it?"

"No…" he laughed even more nervously, looking at her to see if she was angry

"Calm down. I'm not angry. Geez. You're like a little kid" she laughed

"Oh thank god! I thought you were gonna hit me again!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"It still hurt!" he said as he poked his tongue at her

"Oh real mature" she laughed, "So where are we going today?"

"I thought we could just drive around and if you see somewhere you wanna stop, or something you wanna do, just yell out"

"Is this how your dates normally work?"

"Is this a date?"

"No! I mean, um… were friends. Hanging out?"

"Sounds good" he laughed

"Sooo…"

"Sooo…" he repeated

"Why is this so awkward?" Gabriella asked turning in her seat to look at Troy

"I have no idea. I've never been awkward around girls" he said as he looked at her

"Yeah I noticed" she muttered as she turned away to look out the window

"Come on Brie! I thought we were gonna forget about that" he said as he reached for her hand

"We did. I did. I mean, I can't hold it against you"

"Just forget about it. Will you feel better if you make out with Chase? You were dying to last night"

Gabriella giggled as she let Troy entwine their fingers

"I'm really sorry about last night. But please forget about it Brie" he pleaded

She nodded then turned to him again

"Why do you call me Brie? No one else does"

"I have special nicknames for everyone"

"Oh yeah? What's Chads?"

Troy laughed for a few moments before looking her in the eye

"You have to swear not to tell anyone"

"Scouts honour"

"Lefty"

"Lefty? That's a shitty nickname"

"Not if you knew the story behind it"

"So tell me the story"

Troy laughed again

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

Gabriella nodded

"Well, about two years ago, I was supposed to meet Chad at the park for a game of one on one, but he didn't show. So I went to his place to see if he was alright. And I walked into his room and… lets just say, generally he's right handed, but for this particular activity, he's left handed"

"Oh my god! You walked in on him…?"

"Yup" troy laughed as he looked at Gabriella's horrified face

"That's disgusting!"

"I _did_ ask if you wanted to know"

"Im sorry I asked! _Please_ don't tell me Zekes!"

"So you seen anywhere you wanna stop yet?"

"Not yet. No wait! Over there! Mini golf! I haven't played mini golf for years!" she exclaimed excitedly

"Mini golf it is" he laughed as he pulled over

After paying for their round of mini golf, they made their way to the first hole **(A/N; cos starting at the 3****rd**** would be stupid)**

"You know I always win right?" Troy asked

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I was you. I play to win too"

"I don't think you could beat me"

"Is that a challenge?"

"I think it might be"

"Loser buys lunch" Gabriella said not even waiting for a reply before she lined up her ball, scoring a hole in one, "you wanna back out on the bet?" she said looking at him, challenging him to back down

"No way!" he laughed as he lined up his ball, getting the ball in the whole after two shots

"Too bad Troy-Boy" she laughed as they moved onto the next hole

By the last hole, the game was tied

"This is it Gabriella. The final hole. The hole that determines the winner. Are you ready?"

"Like spaghetti"

The two were standing face to face, in combat mode, trying to psych the other out

"Ladies first"

Gabriella lined up her ball, and after what seemed like hours, shot it. the ball slowed right down just as it got close to the hole

"HA! Two shots!"

"No watch it!" the ball was balancing dangerously on the edge of the hole, and then dropped in

"YUS!! Hole in one baby!" she cried as she did a little victory dance

Troy stood staring Gabriella

"That's impossible!"

"Told you I play to win! Your turn!"

Troy let out a mock frustrated sigh as he lent over the club, aiming his shot as perfectly as he could

Just as he was about to take the shot, he heard Gabriella whisper, "Nice ass Bolton"

His shot veered off to the left of the hole narrowly missing it

"Cheater!"

"Nah! You just can't play mini golf!" she laughed as she began walking towards the attendant to give him her club, "hurry up! Im hungry!"

Troy laughed as he followed her

"You really are evil, you know that?" he asked as he got into his car

"Oh well. You'll deal. Where are we goin for lunch?"

Troy laughed again, "where ever you wanna go"

Finding a small diner, they decided they would just have a burger and chips

"You're not like most girls you know?"

"What, like I haven't put out yet?" she laughed as she popped a chip into her mouth

"Your never gonna let me forget about my rep are you?"

"Nope" she said before she took a huge bite of her burger, "so how am I different?" she mumbled still chewing her food

"Firstly, you talk with your mouth full. Didn't your mommy ever tell you that's bad manners?"

Gabriella laughed as she swallowed her food, "sorry dad!"

"And secondly, you're so natural"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course. I mean, you're sitting here in a cheap, rather grotty diner eating a hamburger and chips, and you're not complaining. Or counting carbs. Or talking about what 'Becky Harrison said about you the other day'" he said putting on a high pitched girls voice, and flicking his imaginary hair over his shoulder

Gabriella nearly spat out the mouthful of coke she had just taken

"Well I guess that is a good thing then"

"Most girls just hang out with me for the popularity. Don't get me wrong, it can be good. Sometimes it can be _really_ good. But sometimes, you just wanna be able to talk to real friends"

"What about Zeke and Chad and Jason?"

"They're my real friends, but sometimes it's nice to talk to someone who isn't obsessed with basketball"

"And how do you know im not?"

"In the, nearly 3 hours we've been hanging out today, you haven't mentioned it once"

"Basketball, basketball, basketball, basketball, basketball, I can keep going all day if you want!"

Troy laughed, "Please don't!"

--

"Thanks for today. It was fun"

"Yeah it was. Even if you did cheat"

"It wasn't cheating!"

"It so was"

"No it was payback for the first day of school"

"I thought you already paid me back for that, 'and its something you're never gonna get!'"

"Oh that's right!"

"Looks like I owe you some payback now!"

"Fine. I'll give you that one"

As they sat in silence in the car, parked in Gabriella's driveway, they could both feel the tension starting to build again. Where did this leave them? Were they friends? Should they go back to not talking to each other? Were they supposed to kiss now?

"Um Troy?"

"Hmmm?" he said as he turned to look at her

"Where does this leave us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we friends or what?"

"I would say… were friends"

"Ok. Friends" she whispered as she put out her hand for Troy to shake

"I'll see you on Monday?"

"Sure" she smiled as she got out of the car, "Monday"

--

"Why did I say friends?!" Troy asked himself as he drove home, "I want to be more don't I? But I've only really known her for a day. And she just broke up with her boyfriend. And she doesn't want another boyfriend right now. And she thinks im a player. Which I am. Fuck. I've stuffed this up for good!"

--

"Why did I agree to just be friends?!" Gabriella asked herself as she threw herself onto her bed, "I want to be more don't I? But I've only really known him for a day. And I just broke up with Brody. And I don't need another boyfriend right now. And he's a player. Fuck. I'm so confused!"

**Tada!**

**That's a pretty long chapter!**

**My bad!**

**Im sure you won't mind though**

**I'm gonna post my other story within the next week hopefully**

**Its gonna be called 'You Cant Hurry Love', and you guys will get the proper summary through this story, cos my short summaries always suck**

**OMG! I finally got 'Can I Have This Dance' from HSM3. Has it pulled anyone else's heart strings?! I wish he would sing it to me!**

**Hahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**Me and my friend were discussing famous people (guys) who are preeeetty! And I said Teddy Geiger. Omg he has the most gorgeous eyes! you should so go and watch 'The Rocker' hes in it, and hes so pretty. I was pretty much just a drool fest for me! Lol anywho, and I was thinking about his name. teddy. Could you imagine having sex with him and screaming his name? how weird would that be?!**

**TEDDY!!**

**Haha**

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo**

**GreaseGurl**


	7. Move Making

**Oh. My. God. 27****th**** of September was the last time I updated this story. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!!**

**Ima try and get back into the swing of things!!!**

"So let me get this straight, you were in his car, in the driveway?"

"Yeah"

"And you guys spent the day with together, which was one of the best 'dates' you've ever been on?"

"Uh huh"

"And instead of kissing you, like any other guy would, he gave you a handshake, and agreed you should be friends?"

"Yes!" Gabriella said, getting more and more frustrated everytime she went over the scenario in her head

"Wow. Either he doesn't like you, which I'm sure isn't true, or he likes you so much that he's willing to take it slow" taylor offered as she sat down on gabriellas bed

The girls were having a movie afternoon, and catching up on what happened between Gabriella and troy the previous day

Gabriella laughed, "That's what I'm worried about guys! What if he doesn't think he should make a move? What if he puts it off for so long that he just doesn't do it?"

"Do you want him to make a move?" Sharpay asked

"Yes. No. I mean, yeah I do… maybe not right this second, but I do like him… so, yeah I do"

"Well maybe you should make the first move? I mean, if it gets to a point where it doesn't look like _he_ will; then maybe _you_ should?"

"I guess… if it gets to that point then I will" Gabriella sighed as she went back to watching the movie

--

"So let me get this straight, you were in your car, in her driveway?"

"Yes"

"And you'd spent the day with her, which was one of the best 'dates' you've had?"

"Yes Chad"

"And instead of kissing her, like a normal guy would, you gave her a handshake, and agreed with her that you should just be friends?"

"Yes!"

"Boy you're an idiot" Chad laughed

"Be gentle with him Chad! He's hurting!" Zeke said as he slung his arm over troy's shoulder, "talk to me man. What're you gonna do about it now?"

"I have no idea" troy groaned as the three of them walked around outside the school building

"Tell her you want her" Chad offered as he bit into his apple

"I can't just tell her that! She'll think I'm a crazy psycho! Besides, if I told her that _now_ we'd be moving way to fast"

"You're kidding right? 2 days ago, you were sucking face at chases party"

"I know, but that was – "

"Forgetting. Yeah we remember your little speech. I can't believe she listened to the crap you told her"

"It wasn't crap Chad. I just… needed to vent"

"Yeah I know what you meant, but she seems like the kind of girl that wouldn't let a guy get away with that kinda speech"

"Well she did, so let's leave it at that"

"So what are you gonna do about her man? You gotta come up with some sort of plan"

"I guess I'll just have to act normal until it feels right about making a move"

"Well you'd better get acting normal, cos here they come"

Troy looked up to see Sharpays pink convertible come to a stop with three girls giggling as they got out

"I gotta go get some stuff outta my locker before I meet up with Sharpay. I'll catch ya later fellas" zeke said with a proud smirk

"Well I'm gonna go see tay. Laters man"

-

"so have you thought any more about what you're gonna say to him?" Sharpay asked as she pulled her car into the school parking lot

"I honestly haven't thought about it"

"don't lie. You have" taylor laughed, "we all have"

"except none of us agreed to be 'just friends' when we clearly want to be more" Sharpay laughed as the three of them got out of the car and began walking towards the huge front doors of East High

"shut up. I just… Oh _I_ don't even know what I was thinking. But I don't think I could deal with getting into a relationship right now. Its only been two days since I broke up with Brody!" she said with a giggle, "you two on the other hand"

"shush" taylor warned her

"hey sexy!"

"woooo! I think Chads hooked!" Gabriella laughed as Chad jogged over to the girls and wrapped his arm around taylors waist, walking through the doors with the three girls

"I've gotta go. I told zeke I'd meet him at my locker" Sharpay blushed slightly

"bye!" taylor and Gabriella said in unison

"I've gotta go to my locker too. Walk with me?" chad asked taylor

"sure. I'll see you in home room gabs?"

"yup" Gabriella said with a small smile

Usually it had been her that had the cute guy walking her to her locker, or carrying her books for her, saving her a seat in class… now she had no one she thought as she opened her locker. Alone. That's what she was. And now that taylor and Sharpay had hooked up with Chad and Zeke, it left Gabriella as a fifth wheel.

"you're thinking hard"

"I'm making up for you not thinking at all"

"you fight dirty" troy chuckled, leaning against the locker next to Gabriella's

"it's the only way" she laughed, "how was the rest of your weekend?"

"average. My dad had me working out all weekend pretty much. Getting ready for this week's game"

"is it a big one?"

"its _massive_" troy said with a smirk

"I meant the game" she said, rolling her eyes

"well… yeah… you could say that…" troy said trailing off

She looked at him then realized why it was such a big game. It was against West High. the two teams were the best in Albuquerque, and at the moment, East High held the championship cup, so they didn't want to be shown up in one of the first games of the season.

"you're playing _him_ aren't you?" she asked quietly

"yeah…"

The pair stood in silence before troy cleared his throat slightly

"so… congrats on making the team"

"team?"

"cheerleading?" troy said with a small laugh

"oh right. Well coach practically begged me to join up. I've got my first practise after school today. Apparently im taking over the choreography"

"that's awesome" troy said shutting gabriellas locker for her, and grabbing her books

"I guess. Im just worried that all the girls will think im trying to take over, and end up hating me"

"they wont do that"

"how do you know?"

"I'll make sure of it" troy said with a grin as the entered homeroom

"I don't think I wanna know" she giggled

"nah, you don't. so since you've got practise, and I've got practise, do you want a ride home afterwards?"

"sure. Thanks" she smiled as they sat down beside each other

The other four entered the room just as the bell went, and sat down watching the pair. Gabriella was twisting her hair around her finger and giggling at everything troy said, even though most of his jokes were lame. Troy was using any excuse to make contact with her. Gently nudging her with his shoulder, or moving her fringe out of her eyes. Anyone with half a brain could sense the attraction between the two. Too bad they were both too chicken to make the first move.

--

"alright Ladies! I want to introduce you officially to your new choreographer, Gabriella Montez. I want you to listen to everything she says" Coach Bolton announced to the group of girls sitting on the floor of the gym

"hi" Gabriella said quietly, standing beside Coach Bolton

"ok, I shall leave you to it miss Montez" he said as he turned and walked to the other side of the gym to the basketball team

"um… ok so I know that it's raining out, and we have to share the gym with the guys, but I want us to still work hard"

Some of the girls just stared blankly at her, and others even lay down

"you think were really gonna listen to you? You're a Knight. Not a Wildcat" one of the girls said as she stood up

"I _was_ a Knight… but now Im a Wildcat"

"you cant just walk in here and expect to automatically get respect"

"I don't expect that but as coach said – "

"just listen to her Trudy. She knows what shes doing. Even _you_ have to admit that" Amanda said as she stood beside Gabriella, "what do you want us to do first?"

"um… well first we need to warm up" Gabriella said tentatively, "four laps of the gym"

"alright" amanda said, turning to the group, "you heard what she said, get up. Four laps of the gym"

The group of girls slowly stood and began at a slow jog around the room

"thanks Amanda"

"no probs"

Troy smiled across the room. He had asked Amanda to help Gabriella out, knowing that they wouldn't have listened to her otherwise, and it seemed to have work. The girls were listening to Gabriella and copying her actions as she showed them some of the most basic moves in cheerleading, designed to pump up a crowd

"alright girls, that'll do for today. But I wanna see you here same time tomorrow. That goes for you too!" coach Bolton called out to the boys

"alright, I'll see you all tomorrow. I plan to have us all whipped into shape by Friday night. Uh Trudy? Can I see you for a minute please?"

"what?" trudy asked as she rolled her eyes

"I just wanted to say that I get what you mean. I haven't proven myself a Wildcat yet, but I just wanted to let you know that I will"

"fine"

"can you at least act normal with me on Friday?"

"why?" trudy scoffed

"you didn't hear what happened?"

"between you and your boyfriend?"

"yeah"

"well… yeah I did"

"well I thought the girls on my team were my friends, but it turns out most of them were sleeping with Brody behind my back. I wanna bring down the Knights cheerleaders as much as I want Troy and the guys to kick Brodys ass"

Trudy contemplated what Gabriella had said for a few moments before speaking up

"I'll tell you what, I'll do exactly what you say from now until Friday night. But I want you to prove where your loyalties stand at the game. If you do, then I guess I'm looking at the new captain. And if you don't, then you can kiss your cheerleading career at East High goodbye. Deal?"

"Sure. Deal" Gabriella said as she shook Trudys hand

"any problems here ladies?"

"no problems troy" trudy smiled sweetly as she walked past troy, running her hand across his chest as she passed

Troy cringed as she did this, before moving away so she couldn't touch him any more

"hey"

"hey" Gabriella said with a small, forced smile

"you did great with them today. The team trusts you already"

"except trudy" Gabriella mumbled

"from what I just heard, she trusts you. At least until Friday night anyway" troy said with a small chuckle

"yeah. Great. Now I've just gotta find a way to prove that I'm a Wildcat now and not a Knight"

"we'll figure something out" troy said as he pulled Gabriella into his arms for a hug

"troy?" Gabriella said, her voice slightly muffled from being crushed into troys chest

"yeah?"

"I cant breathe. And you need a shower"

Troy laughed, letting Gabriella go

"sorry. I thought you could do with a hug" troy mumbled feigning being hurt

Gabriella laughed, "you can hug me once you've had a shower"

**Once again, I am soooo sorry**

**Ima update my other MIA story soonish, but I hope this one was up to your standards!!**

**Please review and tell me if I should just quit, or if you want me to keep it going!! And if you really need to, you can yell abuse at me lol**

**Xoxo**

**GreaseGurl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry its taken me so long to get all my stories updated but I just had mid semester break and went home where the internet was broken :(**

**But I hope this makes up for it!!**

"Hey! Amanda! Wait up!" Gabriella called as she jogged down the hall after school on Wednesday, her gym bag bouncing against her hip as she tried to catch up to the red head

"Hey gabs. What's up?" Amanda asked as she stopped and turned to Gabriella

"I need your help" Gabriella said as she fell into step beside Amanda

"Don't worry. I've sorted Trudy. I think. It actually wasn't as hard as I thought it would be"

"Nah it's not that. I think me and Trudy are ok for now… it's about Friday"

"I know were playing the Knights, but don't worry. None of the guys will let anyone do anything to you"

Gabriella laughed, "Trust me; I'm fine when it comes to that part. I'm talking about numbers"

"Numbers?" Amanda asked looking confused

"Yeah. Numbers. How many people usually come to the games?"

"A couple hundred sometimes"

"Cheering for the Wildcats?"

"Oh. About 20…"

"20? Is that it?"

"Yeah. I mean, you've seen our sides grandstand before. We get about 30 people at a championship game"

"But the teams so good! Why don't people come?"

"Honestly? I don't know"

By now, the pair was standing outside on the grass in the middle of the running track. Gabriella turned to look at the rest of the team stretching, obviously only just finished their run

"Hey, I got them to warm up for you. I figured that way we could get into it faster" Trudy said as she moved to stand beside the other two

"Thanks for that"

"It's all good. I'll never admit to saying this, but the way you work is kinda fun" Trudy said with a small giggle

"Good to know"

Gabriella removed her bag from over her shoulder and let it drop to the ground

"Alright ladies! The game is in two days. You've all done amazing for the short time we've been practising, and I'd like to thank you all for allowing me to control your lunches and free periods" Gabriella said with a small laugh, "now this is where its gonna get interesting. In all honesty, East High has fark all school spirit. And that's not good"

Gabriella took a long look at the group of girls in front of her. In two short days, many of them had gone from complete sluts, to actual cheerleaders. The rest were almost there.

"Look, the guys out on the court do their best to psych out the opposition. We do our best too, but there's only so much that can be done on our part"

"What do you mean?" one of the girls spoke up cautiously

"I mean, we need the school to back us. What's the point in a home game if the home supporters aren't even there to cheer on the team?"

"What can we do?"

"That's what were gonna sort out today. I've shown you how to work with the crowd to get them amped and into the game, but now we've gotta figure how to actually get the crowd _to_ the game"

"Hey Gabs!"

Gabriella turned around to see Taylor and Sharpay walking onto the field

"Hey guys. What're you doing here?"

"We came to see how you're going with your squad"

"Well the teams going great, but…" Gabriella trailed off as she had an idea

"But what?" Taylor asked

"But there's no point cheering, if there's no one there to get pumped up" one of the cheerleaders finished as she sat on the grass stretching

"Oh. Yeah people don't really come to the games do they?" Sharpay said as she flopped down

"No they don't… but if we had people on the inside of all the cliques…" Gabriella said as she looked around to see if anyone understood what she was aiming at

"Whaddya mean?" Amanda asked

"Well we have a 'control' I guess over the jocks of the school. Sharpay here, has control over the drama club, and Taylor over the Brains of the school"

"And that's pretty much the whole school covered" Amanda said

"I still don't get you" Trudy said, moving closer

"We have people inside all of the major cliques. All we have to do is convince them all to come to the game"

"Right. Cos they're really gonna wanna do that"

"It's worth a try Trudy" Amanda said

"I agree. It's the only idea we've got" Sharpay said

"So you guys are in?"

"Hell yeah!" Taylor laughed

--

"Hey! Brie! Wait up!"

"Hey Troy" Gabriella giggled as she turned around to see Troy jogging towards her

"So from what I hear, you had a pretty good training today"

"Oh? And where'd you hear that?"

"Some of the girls were talking about it after practise. So you've got a plan to get people to the game?"

"Sure do"

"Well that's awesome. So…"

"So?"

"So… do you wanna go to the after party with me on Friday night?"

"There's an after party?"

"Of course. There's always an after party" Troy laughed

"Of course. Why wouldn't I know that?" Gabriella laughed as the pair came to a stop beside Gabriella's car

"I thought you would have by now"

"So did I" Gabriella laughed

"So are you gonna go with me?" Troy asked quietly as he moved to stand in front of Gabriella, leaning against the car

"I'll think about it"

"Brie…"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at him. She was getting used to how easily she could frustrate Troy. She tugged on his t-shirt, causing him to lift his head to look at her

"Of course I'll go with you. You really are too easy to get Troy"

Troy chuckled, "I really wish you would stop doing that to me brie. It's not cool"

"No, but it keeps you on your toes" Gabriella said with a wink as she turned and got into her car

--

"Hey guys!" Gabriella said with a grin as she walked into the laboratory at lunchtime on Thursday. She had left the squad in the capable hands of Trudy and Amanda meanwhile; she was recruiting for Friday's game

"Hey gabs. Haven't seen you in a while" one of the girls on the scholastic decathlon team laughed as she gave Gabriella a hug

"Yeah sorry 'bout that guys. The teams kept me pretty busy"

"So we've heard" laughed another, "so, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I need a favour…" Gabriella said as she moved to the front of the room, "look, how many of you have been to a basketball game?"

Gabriella looked around the room to see everyone looking at her with blank expressions

"Our school basketball team are back to back state champions, yet no ones at their games cheering them on. We need you guys"

"I don't follow you. What can we do?"

"You can turn up. Cheer on the team. Team spirit guys!" Taylor said getting excited

"Why should we? They don't ever do anything for us"

"Have you ever asked them? Sure they can be pricks sometimes-"

"Especially Bolton"

"-especially Bolton" Gabriella laughed, "but I could guarantee to you that if you asked them for help with… anything, they would help you"

"HA!" one of the girls spoke up, "I highly doubt that"

"I'll tell you what. You guys need help with the state finals right? You need test subjects. I have a group of guys that will do whatever you ask them to do _if_ you turn up to the game tomorrow night"

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Very serious"

Everyone seemed to turn to look at Taylor

"Come on guys! It'll be fun! I promise!"

"All right. We're in"

--

By Friday afternoon, most of the school had agreed to various deals with Gabriella. The only problem was whether or not everyone would turn up.

"Everyone ready?" Gabriella asked the group of girls standing in front of her

"Hell yeah!" Amanda called out

"Heya girlies! We got you some presents!" Sharpay yelled as she and Taylor made their way through the group of girls in the locker room

"Guys! I told you no presents" Gabriella laughed as she pulled the pair into a hug

"_We _didn't. Shars parents did" Taylor laughed, dropping a box on the floor next to the one Sharpay had dropped

"What is it?"

"Open it!" Sharpay half yelled

Gabriella giggled as she tore into the two boxes, holding up what was inside

"New uniforms?! Guys this is awesome!" Gabriella squealed as she inspected the pieces of red and white material. Their previous uniforms were pretty worn out, red short-skirt and a white singlet with a small wildcat logo on the front. The new uniform was a white skirt with red inserts and a white 'basketball' singlet with red stripes and a _huge_ wildcat logo underneath their names on the back. And sparkles. Lots of sparkles

"Shar decided on the sparkles" Taylor laughed as the girls began pulling out their assigned uniforms

"Get changed! Quickly!" Sharpay said as she ran around trying to remove the girls' clothes to get them changed, "people are arriving! You gotta get out there!"

--

A roar went up from the crowd as the West High Knights ran from their changing room and onto the court. Gabriella tried not to look at the team, but Brody made a point of running onto the Wildcats side of the court

"Gabi" he said slightly yelling over the sound of the crowd

"Don't talk to me" she said, moving to the end of the squad beside the Wildcats entrance. She turned to the crowd and began to cheer along with them while they waited for the team to be announced onto the court. Then she heard it. Chad's voice just outside the entrance

"What team?!"

"Wildcats!" the crowd cheered

"What team?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILD CATS!"

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

Suddenly, the Wildcat crowd erupted. Everyone was standing, stomping their feet on the floor of the bleachers screaming as the team ran out onto the court. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh when she saw the guys' faces. They'd heard she had a plan to get people to the game, but they obviously hadn't expected this

"Whoa gabs!" Chad laughed as he pulled her into a hug, when the two teams had been sent to their coaches

"Told you I had it sorted!" Gabriella giggled

"You did great" Troy whispered in her ear as he grabbed her from behind

"I done gooooood" she laughed

"Are you sure you're alright being here? I mean with Brody?"

"I can handle it. Just go out there and kick his arse" Gabriella said, pushing Troy out onto the court

The first half of the game was close with the Knights leading by 3 points at half time. The guys were getting shoved around on the court and a few of them had come off with 'accidental' blood noses and similar injuries

"Come on guys. Your letting them get to you. You can beat them without even breaking a sweat!" coach Bolton yelled above the noise

"They're playing dirty coach!" Zeke spoke up, wiping the last of the blood from his face

"I know they are. You just have to find a way to fight back"

Gabriella moved away from the group feeling guilty. It was her fault the Knights were playing dirty. Brody was trying to get to her. And trying to ruin Troy at the same time.

"Don't stress Gabs. It's not your fault" Trudy said

"It is. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't – "

"What? Broken up with your cheating scumbag of a boyfriend? Just let Troy and the team deal with it. Trust me"

"But – "

"Gabs. You gotta talk to me"

Gabriella turned to see Brody standing, once again, right beside her.

"Go away Brody"

"Not until you talk to me. Properly. Let me explain"

"You were screwing my friends behind my back Brody. What more is there to explain?"

"At least give me – "

"Fuck off Brody"

"Go to hell Bolton. This has nothing to do with you"

"Leave now or I'll – "

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled as she turned her back on Brody, staring up at Troy, "forget about him!"

"Gabs quit tryina get him to back off. I can take him"

"I'm not worried about you" Gabriella shot back, "Troy look at me"

"Brie just let me sort him out"

"Brie? What kind of a name is that?" Brody snorted

Just like their last confrontation, the two teams had moved to stand behind their captains

Gabriella saw a muscle in Troy's jaw bulge as he tried to force his temper down.

"Troy" Gabriella said with more force as she pulled his head to look down at her, "don't let him get to you"

"I'm trying"

Gabriella moved to whisper in Troy's ear, "just remember who's taking home the girl"

When she pulled away from him, she saw him send a smirk in Brodys direction. Then he looked at Gabriella with a less evil smile, before he lent down to press a kiss to her lips. Gabriella laughed slightly into the kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss

"If you two are about done fighting, we'd like to get back to the game" the referee said as Troy and Gabriella pulled apart

"This isn't over Bolton" Brody said, storming off

Gabriella saw the look on Troy's face, showing her that he had a plan

"Troy whatever you're planning, stop it. I don't want you or the boys getting hurt"

"Don't worry" he said kissing her nose before he moved to stand with the coach and the rest of his team

"I've got us a plan boys"

"And what might that be?" asked coach Bolton, looking annoyed at what had just happened

"Gabriella"

"How is that a plan?" Chad asked

"That's Brodys weakness. All I gotta do is play with it" Troy said with a grin as he jogged back onto the court

--

"Two minutes left!" Trudy yelled as she screamed with the crowd, "Get the ball!"

Troy knew everyone was yelling, but all he could hear was Brodys out of breath voice in his ear

"You know she's gonna come back to me"

"You've got problems man. She's with me"

"Dude, I dated her for a year. I know what kinda girl she is. And she _ain't_ your kinda girl"

"She's changed"

"Yeah right. You need someone who puts out. That cold fish would never give you what you want"

"Man, she puts out for me _every_ night"

Brody stopped and Troy took the chance to run past him and steal the ball, scoring a 3 pointer right as the buzzer went

"They won!" Sharpay screamed as she ran past the cheerleaders and onto the court to jump on Zeke

"You did it! You won!" Gabriella said as she ran at Troy

"What? Didn't you think we could do it?"

"Of course I did" she laughed

"Troy, whatever you did, it worked. Keep it up" coach Bolton said as he patted Troy's back, moving through the team. The bleachers had emptied and now the court was filled with Wildcat supporters

Gabriella turned to look for Chad and Zeke, but instead she saw Brody standing in front of her with a furious look on his face

"You're a slut. You know that?"

"Don't you dare talk to her like that" Troy said clenching his teeth

"Well she is. She held out on me, but went around screwing everyone else. She's a dirty little – "

There was a loud crack as Gabriella's fist collided with Brodys jaw

"Fuck Gabriella!"

"DON'T talk to me again" Gabriella yelled in the now silent gym

Troy pulled her away from the crowd and watched as her face softened from her furious glare to an innocent smile

"How'd you do it?"

"well it's pretty easy… I mean I punched you…"

Troy laughed and pulled her into a hug, "I meant how you got everyone here?"

"Oh. Let's just say, you owe a few favours" Gabriella laughed

**Lots of Lub,**

**GreaseGurl**


	9. Wow

**Hey hey!!**

**So heres the next chapter!! Its all about celebrating the win of the WildCats WOOHOO!!**

**Soo… I hate Brody (I actually got the name from Brody from the hills. Ew. Pig lol) and although he's probably gonna turn up again at some point; I need a story that doesn't involve him. I didn't really expect Gabriella and troy to get this close this fast, it just happened lol oh wait!! Just had an idea… but that will only keep the story going for a little while, so PLEASE email me, pm me, or even in a review, tell me what you want to happen!!!!  
**

"hurry up and shower!" Gabriella laughed as she pushed troy into his bedroom

"but I was enjoying what we were doing" troy said as he turned and pulled Gabriella back into his arms to continue their make out session they had been having downstairs on the couch.

"troy, you gotta have your shower" she giggled pulling away from troys embrace

"what about if we shower together?"

"not gonna happen hot shot"

"fine" troy grumbled, going into his bathroom for his shower

Gabriella moved to sit on his bed and wait for him to be finished. She thought about how troy made her feel. Brody had never made her feel like troy did. When she was with troy she felt like she was on a rollercoaster speeding around at a hundred miles an hour. Sometimes she felt like it was too hard to breathe. But she didn't want to get off. The ride was so exhilarating. Troy was the first guy she had ever thought about taking their relationship to the next level with.

Gabriella rolled over and looked at the closed door which hid troy. She could hear him singing, which signalled his obvious happiness. Troy didn't know, but she had heard what he'd been saying to Brody. With any other guy it would have annoyed her that he was talking about her like that, but with Troy… it gave her ideas…

Gabriella quietly got up off the bed and snuck over to the bathroom door. She slowly turned the handle so troy wouldn't know what she was doing and slipped into the room. Troy had his back turned to the door and was now whistling a happy tune while he scrubbed himself with his body wash. Gabriella slipped off her clothes and opened the shower door. Troy turned around with a shocked look on his face when he saw who was getting into his shower

"brie what are you – " troy managed to get out before Gabriella cut him off with her mouth

She enjoyed hearing his groan as she ran her hands down his chest, feeling the ripples of his abs

"brie…" troy whispered when she finally let him go, "what are you doing?" he asked, running his hands through her now wet hair

"I didn't think you'd mind. I mean, I do put out _every_ night after all" she said with a small giggle

"I only said that to distract Brody. I don't expect you to – "

"shut up troy!" Gabriella laughed, throwing her arms around troys neck, pushing him up against the wall to kiss him again

This time, troy was more than willing for it to continue. He turned them around so Gabriella was pressed against the wall, earning a squeal when her back touched the cold wall. Troy smiled as he began to feel her loosen up in his arms. She had taken the risk and jumped into his shower, the least he could do was show her how much she meant to him. He moved his head to press kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. He ran his hands down her back to cup her ass and lift her up, wrapping her legs around his waist

"turn off the shower" he mumbled into her neck

Gabriella laughed and turned it off, just before troy pushed them out of the shower and headed straight for the bed

The pair had barely landed on the bed before troy had latched his mouth onto her breast. Gabriella groaned and ran her hand through troys hair, trying to pull him closer

"you feel so good" troy whispered as he moved back to kiss her lips, while his hands trailed further down her body

Gabriellas body arched as troy slipped his finger inside her

"you're… that's… _wow_" Gabriella mumbled against troys mouth as she tried to pull him closer

"I can show you wow" he laughed, kissing her neck once again

"go on then"

Troy pulled away to look her straight in the eye, "do you know what you're agreeing to?"

"of course I do"

"are you sure?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. It was hardly a secret that Gabriella was a virgin, and that she was waiting until she found someone special to share her first time with

"yes I'm sure" Gabriella laughed

Troy kissed her gently before he moved away to find a condom in the bedside cabinet

"you ready?" troy asked after he covered himself with the protection

Gabriella kissed him to stop him asking any more questions. Troy grinned as he moved to lean over her. As gently as he could, troy pressed himself into her, earning a sharp gasp as Gabriella felt herself start to stretch to accommodate him.

"relax babe. It'll make it easier" troy whispered as he placed kisses all over her face and neck

He reached down to rub a finger against her clit. Gabriella let out a groan of delight as she felt herself loosening and troy began to feel amazing inside her

"that really is wow" she whispered, clinging onto troys shoulders

"that's not the wow yet" troy mumbled when he was finally all the way inside her

"I don't think I can handle and more wow"

"sure you can babe. Just relax and let me show you wow" troy chuckled slightly as he pulled himself almost all the way out of her, before pushing himself back inside her till he could go no more

"oooh…"

Troy repeated the moves, getting faster and faster with each thrust, enjoying the sound of gabriellas moans. Soon he began to feel gabriellas body shake slightly and he knew she was close. He lent his head down and kissed her once more before moving his head to whisper in her ear

"come with me babe"

"im close" she managed to force out before she threw her head back and let out a cry of delight as her body convulsed with pleasure. And troy wasn't far behind

They both lay limp while they struggled to catch their breath

"I cant believe I've gone for so long without _that_"

"you've never... had an orgasm?" troy asked raising an eyebrow as he rolled over to look at her

"not once"

"but you… surely… I mean… you went out with Parker for… however long you went out with him… surely something…"

"well he tried once, but it was just really uncomfortable… he was really rough and it hurt more than it felt good… I never let him take off my clothes after that. I always made up an excuse. He didn't even notice that I'd 'had my period' 3 times in one month" Gabriella giggled slightly at the stupidity of her ex-boyfriend

"he really is a numb-nuts isn't he"

"too bad it took me so long to figure that one out" Gabriella laughed as she looked at the clock on Troys bedside table, "shit! Everyones gonna be wondering where we are!"

She jumped out of bed and hurried around the bed to get to the bathroom, only to have troy tug on her arm and yank her back into the bed with him

"we don't have to go"

"yeah we do. I'm a cheerleader, I gotta go. And you're the _captain_ wildcat. You have absolutely no choice in the matter" she pointed out as she propped her body up to look him in the eye

"fine. But only for a little while. Then you're coming back here"

"wow I see what everyone means by you being a dick head" she giggled as grabbed her bad and made her way to the bathroom uninterrupted

"whats that supposed to mean?" he called out as he pulled clothes from his draws

"your always thinking with your dick. Therefore, you have dickhead syndrome" she laughed as she emerged

Gabriella had to be the only girl who could get ready in 2 minutes flat, and still look amazing. She was changed faster than troy and only spent another two minutes on touching up her make up and ended up waiting for troy to finish his usual routine

"your worse than a girl troy"

"am not. You should see half the girls at our school get ready. _They_ take at least an hour"

"oh and you would know?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"brie…" troy groaned

"_kidding!_ Are you ready yet?"

Gabriella stood from the bed and moved to stand in front of troy, with her back facing the mirror and watched as troy tried to control his fringe and style it just the way he wanted. She giggled slightly and pushed his hands away.

"do it like this" she whispered as she ran her hand up through his fringe, ruffling it slightly, then letting it settle messily on his forhead

"now it looks like I just got outta bed" troy groaned

"its sexy"

"well in that case" troy mumbled as he picked up her small body, and set her down on the dresser so he could fit perfectly in between her legs

"none of that now troy. We gotta go"

"ugh! Fine. God I hate my life"

"no you don't" she laughed as she slipped down

And she was right. At the moment his life was perfect. He was the captain of the reigning state champion basketball team, hottest guy in school, _and_ now had the most gorgeous, sexiest girl all to himself.

Ah life was good.

**Ok, so that was all complete crap. I don't even know where this story is heading now. Please help. Im going mental!! Major writers block!!**

**Review/ideas asap please!!!**

**GreaseGurl**


End file.
